Conventional computer devices typically have the ability to identify a presence of WiFi™ access points. For example, according to current technology, to learn of one or more access points in a region, a computer device can transmit a wireless query signal (e.g., a probe request). In response to the wireless signal, any of one or more active WiFi™ network access points in the region will respond with information indicating their identities. Accordingly, via the response information from the access points, the operator of the computer can identify which, if any, WiFi™ networks are available for use in the region.
After identifying publicly available WiFi™ networks, the computer device can initiate display of the identities of the different WiFi™ networks on a display screen. In such an instance, the user of the computer can manually select from a listing of the available WiFi™ networks in which to connect.
If the WiFi™ access point is an open WiFi™ network, the user will not need to provide password to be granted access to the Internet through the selected WiFi™ access point.
A downside of open networks is that illegitimate users (a.k.a., hackers) can eavesdrop on respective wireless communications between a computer device and a respective WiFi™ access point. Via eavesdropping, an illegitimate user may be able to learn of a respective network address associated with the computer device. Using the network address, the illegitimate user may be able to control use of the communication link between the computer device and the access point.